Ethan's love
by bookwormsoftie22
Summary: This is a practice round. Ethan told Benny the truth. How will Benny respond? Please respond.


Complete lyrics: .

Complete lyrics: .

**Bookworm: Everybody, just to let you know, this is practice. Has the song "My dilemma by Selena Gomez" here. In a good way. Just read to find out. I'll make better ones next time.**

Ethan couldn't take it no more. He had to tell Benny how he felt about him. He knew he shouldn't of did that. He knew something would happen.

(Flashback)

They were walking home. Ethan was trying to avoid Benny's eyes. "E, whats wrong?" Benny asked. "W-what are you talking about? N-nothing is wrong." Ethan said, stuttering. "E, I can tell something's up. I'm your best friend." Benny said, looking into Ethan's eyes. "So, what's wrong?" Benny said, coming closer than what Ethan would've liked. Ethan went bright pink."It's nothing. And it's ...complicated." "E, you can tell me anything." Benny said, coming closer, chuckling when Ethan went bright red. " No!" "Tell me!" " Fine, I fricking love you! I think you're attractive. I think you're frigging sexy! Happy?" said Ethan, who was now super red. Benny was shocked. He moved a couple steps away. "I-I need to think." said Benny, running away. Ethan ran home, tears in his eyes.

End of flashback

Ethan slumped to the floor. He was sobbing now. He heard the rumors of Benny having a girlfriend. He kew Benny would never feel the same way. He walked to his bed. The radio turned on.

You make me so upset sometimes

I feel like I could lose my mind

The conversation goes nowhere

'Cause you're never gonna take me there

And I know what I know

And I know you're no good for me

Yeah, I know what I know

And I know it's not meant to be  
Here's my dilemma

One half of me wants ya

And the other half wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma

From the moment I met ya

I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you

But I find myself attracted

to my dilemma My dilemma It's you, it's you  
Your eyes have told a thousand lies

But I believe them when they look in mine

I heard the rumors but you won't come clean

I guess I'm hoping it's because of me  
And I know what I know

And I know you're no good for me

Yeah, I know what I know

And I know it's not meant to be  
Here's my dilemma

One half of me wants ya

And the other half wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma

From the moment I met ya

I just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you

But I find myself attracted to my dilemma

My dilemma It's you, it's you  
I could live without you

Your smile, your eyes The way you make me feel inside

I could live without you But I don't wanna I don't wanna,

oh

Oh, you make me so upset sometimes  
Here's my dilemma

One half of me wants ya

And the other half wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma

From the moment I met ya

I just can't get you out of my head

(Get you out of my...)

And I tell myself to run from you

But I find myself attracted to my dilemma

My dilemma

It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you

My-my-my dilemma

"The song is so right!" Ethan sobb/shouted. "It won't ever happen, so why do I care!" Ethan said, sobbing.

"Benny made his decision." Ethan said. "He won't talk to me ever again."

Meanwhile, Benny was listening alright.

Benny made his decision. He loved him back. Now he had to tell him. He knocked on the door, nervous. Ethan's mother answered. "Come in!" Ethan's mom said. "He's upstairs.

He climbed the stairs. He stopped when he heard Ethan saying something. He craned his neck to hear him shouting: "The song is so right!" Ethan sobb/shouted. "It won't ever happen, so why do I care!" Ethan said, sobbing.

"Benny made his decision." Ethan said. "He won't talk to me ever again." Benny stumbled. He knocked on Ethan's door. "Can I come in?" Benny said. " No! Go away!" Ethan shouted. Benny used his spells to open the door. Ethan sat there his eyes red from crying. " E, I love you." said Benny hugging Ethan. "R-really?" said Ethan, his eyes wide. "Yes, and I'll prove it to you." Benny said, leaning. "Whaaa?" Ethan said, before Benny crashed his lips on Ethan's.

I love you, Ethan.

I love you too.

**Bookworm: Well, that's my practice story. Tell me what you think. Bye!**


End file.
